Stan nadzwyczajny
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 2


**Tytuł: Stan nadzwyczajny**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Sterek, Scott/Allison**  
 **Info: kontynuacja przede wszystkim Każdego włosa na moim ciele – dla tygodnia kreaturek / następna część Czerwień twoich oczu**

* * *

Derek budzi się w środku nocy i zamiera, bo Stilesa nie ma obok niego. A nawet na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zaczyna panikować, ale uspokaja się, gdy tylko słyszy miarowe klepanie na klawiaturze. Warczy pod nosem, podnosząc się.

\- Nie mogłeś poczekać do rana? – pyta podchodząc się do swojego kochanka.

Stiles mruga, najwyraźniej wyrwany z transu.

\- Obudziłem cię? – Wydaje się mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

Derek uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Obudziłem się, bo byłem sam w łóżku – uspokaja go, bo z dwojga złego woli, żeby Stiles pisał w ich sypialni niż przekradał się w środku nocy do salonu. Szukanie go zajęłoby o wiele dłużej. – Wena? – pyta, a na jego ustach pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek, którego Stiles nie dostrzeże w ciemności.

\- Jeśli uznasz za poparte długoterminowymi badaniami wywnioskowane fakty weną, to owszem. Wena – odpowiada jego kochanek i ponownie zwraca całą swoją uwagę na komputer.

\- Nie wiem czy to zdanie ma sens – stwierdza Derek, bo jedyne co wie na pewno to to, że Stiles jest lekko poirytowany. – Sądzę, że powinieneś wrócić do łóżka – dodaje, a chłopak spina się.

W sypialni robi się tak cicho, że z łatwością słyszy szum krwi w żyłach Stilesa. Jego kochanek jest niespokojny, ale próbuje to jakoś ukryć. Związek ze Stilesem nigdy nie był łatwy. Stilinski przywykł do części wilkołaczych zmysłów dzięki Scottowi. Poznał mechanikę watah na zajęciach na uczelni, ale wciąż wszystko było dla niego sporą abstrakcją. Totalną teorią – jak lubił to nazywać.

Bardzo długo chodzili wokół siebie na palcach, bo Stiles nie wiedział co stanowi wilkołacze tabu, a Derek nie chciał wystraszyć go tym, że tak niewiele można przed nimi ukryć.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany jutrem? – pyta w końcu, opierając się biodrami o ramę łóżka.

W pokoju nie jest chyba chłodno. Nie jest pewien, ale Stiles ma gęsią skórkę. Ludzie tak szybko tracą temperaturę. Początkowo zabawnym wydawało mu się, gdy chłopak zawsze wtulał się w niego w czasie snu. Instynktownie szukał ciepła. Teraz przyzwyczajenie sprawiało, że gdy tylko mniejszego ciała brakowało u jego boku, Derek budził się, spanikowany. Mając wciąż zapisany w pamięci w zasadzie najgorszy tydzień w swoim życiu.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada w końcu Stiles, zamykając laptop. – Nie wiem po prostu. Nie rozmawiałem za często z moim ojcem – wyjaśnia.

Derek zaplata dłonie na piersi. Zegar na ścianie wskazuje dobrze po drugiej w nocy.

\- On nie przepada za Rafą – kontynuuje Stiles po chwili ciszy. – Po tej akcji ze Scottem w zasadzie prawie papę McCalla zastrzelił. Był tego dość bliski, szczególnie odkąd odkrył, że jest taka skuteczna odmiana tojadu, na którą nie ma antidotum – dodaje Stiles i Derekowi nagle robi się gorzej.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał szeryfa Stilinskiego, ale Scott zasugerował mu parokrotnie, że to może być ostatnia rozmowa w jego życiu, jeśli zostanie źle przeprowadzona. Szczególnie, że miała dotyczyć Stilesa, jedynego syna owego szeryfa.

Po tym jak zdecydowali zostać jednak w Nowym Jorku, jego matka zaprosiła Johna Stilinskiego w celach zapoznawczych. Raczej nie spodziewali się, że wraz z tatą Stilesa przyjedzie również mama Scotta, a z kolei jej obecność będzie oznaczała również Rafaela McCalla.

\- Wysiądzie wściekły. Zamknięty na takiej małej przestrzeni z tym dupkiem bez możliwości grożenia bronią, bo nie można jej wnieść na pokład samolotu – mówi dalej Stiles. – Nie wiesz nawet jakim dupkiem jest Rafa – wzdycha chłopak i przeciera zmęczoną twarz.

\- Więc mi opowiedz – proponuje cicho Derek. – Ale może raczej na łóżku. Jesteś tak zmęczony, że zaraz spadniesz z fotela – dodaje, gdy Stiles ziewa.

Wchodzą razem pod kołdrę i chłopak wtula się w niego mocno. Czasami Derekowi wydaje się, że Stiles specjalnie przykłada ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, żeby słuchać bicia jego serca. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają, podobnie jak o tym, że chłopak coraz częściej próbuje oznaczyć jego kark malinkami. Znaki oczywiście znikają bardzo szybko, ale Stiles nie poddaje się.

\- Beacon Hills jest niewielkim miastem – podejmuje chłopak. – W zasadzie powinienem ci opowiedzieć o wszystkim zanim spotkasz Rafaela - dodaje. – Najwyraźniej McCall Senior, jak się go teraz nazywa, nigdy nie był zbyt stały w uczuciach. Melisa była jedną z jego przelotnych miłości, która zresztą postanowiła się wyprowadzić z jednorocznym dzieckiem. A ponieważ nie było wilkołakiem, Rafa nie miał nic przeciwko. Mieszkali tuż obok i ze Scottem szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. On miał astmę, a ja za dużo gadałem, więc byliśmy idealnymi wyrzutkami – wyjaśnia i nie ma tutaj goryczy. To stwierdzanie faktów zawsze najbardziej irytowało Dereka. Jakby Stiles pogodził się już, że jest tak traktowany. – Przeżyliśmy w całkowitym spokoju piętnaście lat, nie wiedząc nawet kto jest ojcem Scotta, bo Melisa nie uważała, że to ważna informacja. I miała kompletnie rację, bo facet się totalnie nie interesował. Raz ze Scottem wybraliśmy się jednak do rezerwatu na dłuższą wyprawę. Scott był po uszy zakochany w Allison i chciał jej udowodnić, że wiesz… - urywa. – Że też potrafimy być fajni jak reszta. Nigdy nie wyjeżdżaliśmy na jakieś super wakacje. Scott nie dostał się do drużyny lacrosse'a, a Allison akurat zawsze kibicowała szkolnym sportowcom, więc uznaliśmy, że przynajmniej jedno lato będzie dla nas niezapomniane. Rozstawiliśmy namiot i jeszcze tej samej nocy Scott został ugryziony – wzdycha.

\- Myślałem, że Scott zaczął chodzić z Allison wcześniej – wtrąca Derek, głaszcząc Stilesa po włosach.

\- Nie. Znaczy, ona go lubiła, ale on był zbyt nieśmiały. To jest jak przeznaczenie. Mijali się cały czas, a on nie potrafił wykonać pierwszego ruchu. Cały czas myślał, że nie jest jej godzien czy inne takie – wzdycha Stiles, wtulając się w niego mocniej. – Grunt, że kiedy Scott został ugryziony, nie wiedzieliśmy co to było aż do pierwszej pełni. Wtedy jakoś dodałem dwa do dwóch i zdałem sobie sprawę, że w okolicach Beacon Hills pojawił się wilkołak. Scott miał coraz większe problemy z kontrolą i wiesz… Po prostu było widać, że to alfa zmusza go do robienia pewnych rzeczy. Zaatakował mojego tatę i uciekł z naszej piwnicy. Zorientowałem się, że musi chodzić o coś więcej.

\- I powstrzymałeś alfę – dodaje Derek nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Nie widział nigdy zdjęć szesnastoletniego Stilesa, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Chłopak był szczupły, słaby w porównaniu do każdego wilkołaka, a jeśli chodziło o alfę, to obaj ze Scottem mieli ogromne szczęście.

\- Koktajl Mołotowa – wyjaśnia jego kochanek, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- I potem zdecydowałeś się na więź – ciągnie dalej Derek.

\- To nie tak, że się zdecydowałem. Scott walczył, ale bez czegoś stabilizującego nie miał szans nie oszaleć – mówi Stiles i jest tak przeraźliwie zmęczony, jakby przeżywał to ponownie. Derek właśnie ma powiedzieć mu, że czas spać, gdy chłopak podnosi się na łokciach i patrzy na niego z góry. – Nigdy wcześniej nie używałem Iskry. Nigdy wcześniej po nią nie sięgnąłem – szepcze, marszcząc brwi. – Myślałem sporo o tym, co Scott powiedział wtedy na urodzinach Laury, że jestem jego alfą… To jest trochę wszystko pochrzanione, bo to Scott będzie alfą i to Alfą McCall, a nie jakimś powsinogą z watahą na dwie bety, i nie wiem… - urywa Stiles nagle.

\- Nie wiesz czy sobie poradzi – kończy za niego Derek, masując jego plecy. – Jesteś jego przyjacielem. Ma nas obu – przypomina mu spokojnie. – Ma Allison – dodaje, bo od tego raczej powinien zacząć, ale nie sądzi, żeby przyszła pani McCall miała mu to kiedykolwiek za złe.

To co mają Scott i Stiles jest unikalne, i widzą to wszyscy. Braterstwo ponad krwią.

\- Rafael jak długo śledził tego alfę? – pyta, starając naprowadzić Stilesa z powrotem na ten tor.

Chłopak prycha w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Papa McCall miał trzy tygodniowe opóźnienie. Kiedy przyjechał do Beacon Hills, Scott potrafił już korzystać ze swojej szybkości, znał podstawy walki wręcz. Panował nad przemianami – wymienia Stiles, a w jego głosie jest nutka dumy. – Melisa otworzyła Rafie drzwi z kijem bejsbolowym w rękach i oznajmiła mu, że to prywatna posesja. Rafa raczej nie spodziewał się, że jak błyśnie czerwonymi tęczówkami to mój ojciec wyceluje w niego strzelbę. Nigdy nie mieliśmy wilkołaków w Beacon Hills, a jedyny alfa, który u nas się pojawił, ugryzł ucznia szkoły średniej – wyjaśnia.

\- Twój ojciec nie lubi wilkołaków – stwierdza Derek i bynajmniej nie jest to pytanie.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem czy nie lubi. Lubi Scotta – odpowiada chłopak.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię – dodaje Derek i Stiles na chwilę milknie. – Denerwujesz się tym, że Rafael wprawi twojego ojca w zły humor czy próbujesz tak usprawiedliwić to, że twój ojciec nie cierpi każdego włosa na moim ciele? – pyta.

Stiles lekko drętwieje w jego objęciach.

\- Ostatni alfa, którego poznał chciał wywieźć Scotta na drugi koniec stanu i zabrać Melisie prawa rodzicielskie. Przedostatni alfa, próbował nas pozabijać – przypomina mu Stiles. – Myślę, że mój ojciec po prostu nie poznał się jeszcze na wilkołakach.

Derek nie odpowiada, wsłuchując się w coraz wolniejszy oddech kochanka. Sam nie potrafi przegonić nieprzyjemnych myśli.

ooo

Nie rozmawiają za wiele rano. Jedzą śniadanie we względnej ciszy i Derek zastanawia się kiedy Stiles zda sobie sprawę, że mieszkają ze sobą od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Rzeczy chłopaka migrowały do szuflad i szaf bardzo powoli. Derek sam zaczął podkradać części garderoby, robiąc dla Stilesa coraz więcej miejsca. Kupił dodatkową ładowarkę do laptopa, szafkę bliźniaczą dla drugiej strony łóżka i lampkę nocną, z której jego kochanek mógłby korzystać, gdyby chciał coś czytać w nocy.

Stiles miał w łazience swoją półkę na szampon i żel pod prysznic. Ręczniki z wyszytym swoim imieniem.

Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale Derek był święcie przekonany o tym, że Stiles nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że mieszkają razem. Chociaż mieli już swoją poranna rutynę, która składała się z tego, że Derek wstawał pierwszy i włączał ekspres do kawy. I ten zapach budził Stilesa, który dopiero robił faktyczne śniadanie. A potem obaj czytali gazetę, wymieniając się, gdy skończyli interesujące ich sekcje.

Scott nie komentował tego, że Stiles prawie nie pojawiał się już w pokoju w ich akademiku. Do końca ich studiów nie zostało wiele i w zasadzie widywali się na wykładach. Derek starał się jak mógł spędzać więcej czasu ze Scottem, ale nie zawsze pozwalały mu na to obowiązki. Wilkołak, gdy już wyjaśnili sobie wszystko, wydawał się mu faktycznie ufać. Szczególnie gdy chodziło o kwestie ich natury, z którą wciąż nie do końca się oswoił.

\- Zostało nam dwie godziny – wzdycha Stiles przerywając ciszę.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyśmy oczekiwali apokalipsy – stwierdza starając się nie wyglądać na tak zdenerwowanego jak jest w rzeczywistości.

Nie omówili z matką kto faktycznie powinien wyjechać na lotnisko. Derek nie chciał popełniać tego samego błędu co w przypadku Stilesa, więc cała wataha miała się trzymać od nich z daleka. Stilinski przyjechał na typowo rodzicielskie spotkanie i tego zapewne oczekiwał. Stiles żartował, że pewnie nie obejdzie się bez grożenia bronią, ale był to raczej żart.

Derek jednak potrafił go już przejrzeć, i widział czego tak naprawdę obawiał się jego partner.

\- Moja matka potrafi być miła – wtrąca niby przypadkiem.

Stiles podnosi głowę znad swojego talerzyka.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie – mówi chłopak.

Brzmi to słabo. Derek jednak zaciska zęby i uśmiecha się lekko, bo wie, że wiele wody upłynie zanim sytuacja się uspokoi. Minęły zaledwie dwa miesiące odkąd są razem i wiedzą na czym obaj stoją. Wszystko jest teraz nowe, ale pozbawione tej nutki przyjemnego napięcia, która pojawia się, gdy dwoje ludzi zaczyna się spotykać. To już mieli. Podobnie jak nieporozumienie, wtrącanie rodziny i wiele źle podjętych decyzji.

\- Rozmawiałem z Laurą – rzuca nagle Stiles.

I to jest nowość, bo prócz Petera wszyscy raczej próbują się trzymać od nich z daleka. Nie było to jego pierwotnym życzeniem, ale w zasadzie nie jest zdziwiony. Wie, że Cora czuje się winna, że sytuacja tak się potoczyła, ale pozostali też nie wiedzą jak się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Prawda jest taka, że popełniono bardzo wiele bardzo niewielkich błędów na samym początku, które obróciły się w jakieś gigantyczne tornado, którego nikt się nie spodziewał.

W zasadzie był dość zaskoczony, że po spotkaniu z Corą Stiles zaczął nosić przy sobie runę ochronną, a nie zakaz zbliżania dla całej watahy.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś im powiedzieć, że nie jestem na nich zły. Czy coś – dodaje chłopak. – Rozumiem, że chcą dla ciebie jak najlepiej i nie potrzebuję indywidualnych zapewnień…

\- Nagabują cię? – pyta Derek nim zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Nie. Nie o to mi chodziło. Rozmawiałem tylko z Laurą, a reszta mnie unika. Tak jak wcześniej byli wszędzie. Tak teraz nie ma ich nigdzie – wyjaśnia wyraźnie skrępowany Stiles. – To wasze terytorium – zaczyna.

\- Nasze terytorium – poprawia go Derek i Stiles uśmiecha się pierwszy raz od doby.

\- To nasze terytorium – mówi chłopak. – Nie chcę, żeby traktowali mnie inaczej. Ludzie czasami popełniają błędy. To się zdarza i będzie się zdarzać. Każdy po prostu robi to co powinien. Co do niego należy – dodaje.

Derek marszczy brwi i przygryza wargę.

\- Moja rodzina nie wie jak ma zareagować – tłumaczy spokojnie. – Nigdy w historii Hale'ów nie było nikogo kto z własnej woli chciałby opuścić watahę – wyjaśnia, nie spuszczając Stilesa z oka, bo to jest ważne i chce, żeby jego kochanek zrozumiał jak bardzo zmienił dynamikę ich watahy. – Moja matka wyszła za mąż z miłości, ale tata był betą jednej z głównych watah w Idaho. Te konferencje watah, na które wyjeżdżamy od czasu do czasu są też pewną formą poznawania innych wilkołaków, z którymi moglibyśmy zawiązywać bliższe znajomości – ciągnie dalej. – Gdybyś nie pracował w kawiarni naprzeciwko mojego budynku, nigdy prawdopodobnie byśmy się nie spotkali. Członkowie watah bardzo rzadko mają styczność z ludźmi. Niezwiązani członkowie watah – szybko wtrąca i Stiles nie wygląda na zaskoczonego. – Jesteś… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jesteś wyjątkowy. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że zostawiłem moją rodzinę. Oni nie potrafią sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie potrafią tego pojąć – dodaje i Stiles patrzy teraz na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – I ty kochasz mnie tak bardzo, że postanowiłeś nie wyjeżdżać z Nowego Jorku. Zostawiłeś całą swoją rodzinę i przyjaciela, który w zasadzie jest twoim bratem.

Stiles przełyka dość głośno nadmiar śliny, ale możliwe, że to słuch płata Derekowi figla. I wzrok, bo oczy jego kochanka wydają się błyszczeć.

\- Kiedy tak to mówisz, brzmi to strasznie dramatycznie – próbuje zażartować Stiles, ale milknie.

\- Przyjąłbym propozycję Scotta. Bylibyśmy obaj członkami watahy McCalla i moja matka wiedziała o tym. Dlatego chciała cię skusić wizją władzy, bo dla niej przestało się liczyć dlaczego ze mną jesteś. Bylebyśmy obaj zostali w Nowym Jorku – dodaje Derek, bo z wielu rzeczy, których się nauczył przez ostatnie miesiące to to, że niedopowiedzenia są najbardziej niebezpieczne. – Poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie – ciągnie dalej. – Dlatego, jeśli twój ojciec nie lubi wilkołaków lub chodzi tylko o mnie, nie jest to problemem. Przeżyłeś moją rodzinę, więc myślę, że poradzę sobie z twoim tatą. Jeśli tylko mnie chcesz – dodaje. – Kocham cię i nigdzie się nie wybieram – kończy.

Stiles uśmiecha się do niego z drugiej strony stołu i nareszcie wygląda na odprężonego.

ooo

John Stilinski nie wygląda tak, jak spodziewał się Derek. I tak nie pachnie.  
Mężczyzna jest przesiąknięty potem i zmęczeniem po podróży, ale jednak to nie ten zapach wybija się przede wszystkim. Aromat słodkich perfum, na pewno należących do Melisy Suarez, zawieszony jest w tak strategicznych miejscach, że Derek jest przekonany o tym, że oboje trafili do Mile High Clubu.

Stiles najwyraźniej nie wie, a zmysły Scotta nie wychwytują takich niuansów, bo wita się ciepło z matką i ignoruje swojego biologicznego ojca.

Rafael McCall jest alfą. Rozgląda się wokół delikatnie oceniając ich i milczy, czekając na ich pierwszy ruch. Zamiera całkiem nieprzyjemna cisza, gdy Scott i Stiles kończą powitania, i Melisa zaczyna uśmiechać się coraz szerzej zmieszana.

\- Nazywam się Derek Hale – przedstawia się w końcu, widząc, że w tej kwestii nie ma co liczyć na swojego partnera. – Mogę pomóc przy bagażach? – pyta, ale John Stilinski trzyma już w dłoniach walizkę Melisy. Coś mówi Derekowi, że szeryf nie pozwoli mu też nieść swoich rzeczy.

\- Alfa Hale nie wyjdzie nam na spotkanie? – pyta McCall i Stiles koło niego sztywnieje wyraźniej.

Derek nie wie czy to przez to, że Rafa wciąż im towarzyszy czy przez wspomnienie o jego matce.

\- To jest spotkanie rodzinne, a nie konferencja, na której mamy ustalać cokolwiek. Moją matkę spotkamy na wspólnym obiedzie, kiedy odpoczniecie po podróży – odpowiada Derek, a Scott unosi do góry kciuk w geście aprobaty.

\- Zarezerwowaliśmy motel niedaleko centrum, więc… - zaczyna John Stilinski.

\- Mamy dom gościnny. Założyliśmy, że… - wtrąca i urywa Derek, bo szeryf patrzy na niego chłodno.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzimy, chłopcze – mówi mężczyzna i rozmowa jest zakończona.

Stiles przełyka głośno ślinę, ściskając go za łokieć. Jakoś nie uspokaja go to ani na chwilę.

\- Jak podróż? – pyta jeszcze Derek.

Rafa warczy pod nosem, gdy Melisa czerwieni się wściekle. John Stilinski wygląda, jakby miał ochotę go zastrzelić.

ooo

Odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego tata Stilesa nie chciał spać w ich domu jest zaskakująco prosta. Najwyraźniej zamierzał dzielić pokój z Melisą, a nie chciał, żeby to się wydało. Przy Stilesie jednak mało co pozostaje tajemnicą, więc Derek obserwuje z boku z prawdziwą przyjemnością jak jego kochanek marszczy brwi ilekroć Melisa i jego ojciec stoją za blisko siebie. Dorośli ewidentnie próbują się nie dotykać, ale to ta faza związku, gdy przychodzi to z trudem.

\- Muszę porozmawiać ze Scottem – mówi w końcu Stiles.

Są po obiedzie i obsługa zaczyna sprzątać naczynia ze stołu. Jego matka zgodnie z obietnicą nie wspomniała ani razu o polityce i trzymała się typowo rodzicielskich pytań. Derek jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał tak wielu opowieści o dzieciństwie Stilesa, a Scott w zasadzie przecież notorycznie starał się wprawić przyjaciela w zakłopotanie.

\- Czym się zajmuje Derek? – pyta nagle John Stilinski.

To pytanie jak każde poprzednie nie jest skierowane do niego, ale ewidentnie ma na celu wyłuskanie kolejnych informacji. Stiles uprzedzał, że jego ojciec wie naprawdę niewiele. Mężczyzna podobno miał tendencję do przeszukiwania akt policyjnych, gdy posiadał już imię i nazwisko, które go interesowało.

\- Może zapytasz go bezpośrednio – syczy Stiles pod nosem i wszystkie wilkołaki w pomieszczeniu na pewno to słyszały. – Może zapytałbyś go bezpośrednio? – proponuje już głośniej Stiles, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

\- Porozmawiam z nim, gdy przyjedzie do Beacon Hills oficjalnie zapytać czy ma moje pozwolenie na umawianie się z tobą – oznajmia John Stilinski i nie brzmi to jak żart.

\- Może, gdybym był siedemnastoletnią wiktoriańską dziewicą taki numer by przeszedł – sarka Stiles i Derek raczej nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sytuacji.

Szeryf nie wygląda na obrażonego, ale wciąż siedzi spięty.

\- Jesteś pełnoletni, ale jesteś moim jedynym synem – wzdycha w końcu mężczyzna, wyglądając na o wiele starszego niż w rzeczywistości.

Melisa instynktownie chwyta go za ramię i oczy Stilesa robią się wielkie, gdy zrozumienie w niego uderza.

\- A kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że spotykasz się z mamą Scotta?! - Jego kochanek podnosi lekko głos.

\- Moją mamą? Co z moją mamą? – pyta Scott pospiesznie, rozglądając się wokół zdezorientowany.

Rafa McCall przewraca oczami, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał.

ooo

John Stilinski jest mniej oschły później, gdy Scott i Stiles gratulują sobie zakończonego sukcesem planu dziesięcioletniego, który miał na celu umówienie ich rodziców razem. Derek nie potrafi nie uśmiechać się lekko, bo Stiles czasami wydaje się tak słodko dziecinny i naiwny. U Scotta te cechy są oczywiste i notorycznie wiodą prym w zachowaniu młodego wilkołaka. U Stilesa zawsze to jakiś powiew świeżości, który nadaje pikanterii w życiu.

\- Nie powiedział mi, że jesteś od niego osiem lat starszy – mówi John Stilinski, stając koło niego nagle.

Jak na człowieka, szeryf ma przerażającą zdolność skradania się.

Stoją przed letnim domkiem, obserwując jak Scott i Stiles oprowadzają Melisę po parku. Rafa McCall zniknął gdzieś z jego matką, zapewne zajmując się jakimiś politycznymi kwestiami, których mieli nie omawiać podczas tego weekendu. Za kilka godzin ma się pojawić reszta jego rodziny i Derek nie może nie zastanawiać się czy to dobry pomysł. Peter oczywiście wczuje się w sytuację, ale Laura i Cora nadal nie zachowują się zbyt naturalnie w obecności Stilesa i szeryf na pewno to wychwyci.

Ustalili wcześniej, że mężczyzna nie dowie się o kłótni sprzed dwóch miesięcy, ale to wszystko wciąż nad nimi wisi.

\- Sześć – odpowiada Derek krótko. – Jestem sześć lat starszy od Stilesa – wyjaśnia.

\- Powiedział mi, że jesteś wilkołakiem, ale nie dodał, że niedługo zostaniesz alfą – ciągnie dalej John Stilinski.

\- Nic się nie zmieni – mówi Derek.

Nie jest to kłamstwo i nie jest to prawda. Nic się nie zmieni pomiędzy nimi. Dynamika w watasze pozostanie taka sama, bo jego rodzina zdaje sobie sprawę, że Stiles będzie stałym elementem jego życia. Ich życia.

Będzie miał jednak mniej czasu. A ze Stilesową pozycją, jego partner też nie będzie grzeszył godzinami wolnymi.

\- Jeśli mają z tego wyniknąć jakieś problemy, powiedz teraz. Zabiorę mojego chłopca do domu i obędzie się bez rozlewu krwi – ciągnie dalej szeryf, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Scott musiał dosłyszeć ostatnią część, bo uśmiecha się szerzej, gdy jego wzrok ucieka w ich stronę.

\- Nie będzie żadnych problemów. Stiles jest ze mną bezpieczny – mówi Derek, patrząc w oczy mężczyźnie.

Stiles odwraca się w ich stronę, a John Stilinski uśmiecha się sztucznie, na pokaz.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz skrzywdzisz moje dziecko będą szukać twoich zwłok po czterech kontynentach – mówi szeryf wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby właśnie ze sobą żartowali.

Stiles spogląda na nich niespokojnie, więc Derek unosi rękę i macha do niego.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że wiadomość została odebrana, ale Stilinski jest już w połowie drogi w dół po zboczu. A poza tym nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że szeryf musi wiedzieć o ich kłótni i zerwaniu.

Scott odwraca się w jego stronę i unosi głowę odrobinę wyżej niż powinien. Jawne wyzwanie jest krótkie i ta wiadomość również została odebrana.

ooo

Przyjęcie jest niewielkie. Cora nie przyprowadziła nikogo ze sobą, a z Laurą przyszła jedna z bet watahy. Peter odwieczny singiel jest przyczepiony do łokcia jego matki, chyba rozkazem alfy. Możliwe, że Talia chce w ten sposób przeciwdziałać jakimkolwiek skutkom jego gadulstwa. I dobrze.

Szeryf rozmawia z jego siostrami zaskakująco miękko i Derek orientuje się bardzo szybko, że gdyby mama Stilesa nie zmarła, na pewno państwo Stilinscy postaraliby się o córkę. Melisa wydaje się myśleć o tym samym, bo jej dłoń bardzo często dotyka brzucha.

\- Musicie odwiedzić Beacon Hills – mówi John Stilinski. – Pokażę wam wszystkie miejsca w rezerwacie…

\- Tato – jęczy Stiles, ale szeryf najwyraźniej nie zamierza opowiadać kolejnej ze śmiesznych przygód swojego syna.

\- Jutro wracamy do domu – stwierdza nagle mężczyzna. – A ty zostajesz tutaj. Z nimi. I cieszy mnie, że masz nową rodzinę, ale chcę ich poznać. Wiem, że zawsze chcieliście ze Scottem, żeby otaczało was więcej rodzeństwa, wujkowie i ciotki, i… - Głos mężczyzny załamuje się lekko.

Stiles zaczyna pachnieć goryczą tak bardzo, że Derek instynktownie przysuwa się bliżej. Nawet Scott orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Stiles jednak uśmiecha się sztucznie do swojego ojca.

\- Tato, nie musisz się o nic martwić – mówi jego partner i to jest czysta prawda. – Naprawdę czuję się jak w rodzinie – ciągnie dalej, ale tym razem kłamstwo jest doskonale słyszalne.

Cora ma na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zaczerwienić się lekko ze wstydu.

\- Masz do mnie dzwonić codziennie. Wiem, że macie egzaminy końcowe, że piszesz pracę i tak dalej, ale chcę być na bieżąco z tym co robisz. Rafael jeszcze nie wyjaśnił mi dokładnie jak wygląda ta sprawa z watahami, ale powystrzelam was, jeśli mój syn nie będzie mógł przyjeżdżać do domu kiedy mu się żywnie podoba – mówi Stilinski i te słowa ewidentnie są skierowane do obu alf.

Jego matka kiwa głową, że rozumie sytuację, a Rafa przewraca oczami.

\- Jakby twojego syna cokolwiek powstrzymywało – prycha McCall.  
Wzrok Johna twardnieje na moment.

\- Szeryfie – zaczyna Scott. – Za trzy miesiące jest mój ślub z Allison – informuje wszystkich. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Stiles się na nim nie pojawił. To byłoby trudne, skoro jest świadkiem – dodaje i chyba miało to być lekkim żartem.

\- I żadnego garnituru w stylu Batmana – wtrąca Stiles. – Scottie, ale może chociaż twój wieczór kawalerski spędzimy na ComicConie? – prosi, ale chyba odbywali tę rozmowę już dziesiątki razy, bo zostaje zignorowany. – No powiedz mi jak lamerskie jest spędzać wieczór kawalerski ze swoją przyszłą żoną? – Pytanie jest skierowane do Dereka.

\- Bardzo lamerskie? – pyta Derek, bo nie zna skali.

Stiles przewraca oczami.

\- Bo totalnie nie chciałbyś spędzić ostatniej nocy w stanie wolnym z jedyną osobą, którą tak mocno kochasz – odbija piłeczkę Scott.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – kłamie Stiles. – Poza tym jestem urażony. Dwadzieścia lat przyjaźni, nasi rodzice pobiorą się za trzy lata, jeśli wszystko pójdzie z planem, a ty mi mówisz, że kochasz kogoś bardziej ode mnie? – cmoka z dezaprobatą. – Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem – dodaje.

Scott wzdycha, jakby nie spodziewał się innej reakcji.

ooo

Kiedy odwożą wszystkich na lotnisko, Stiles uderza palcami nerwowo o udo. Tego zwyczaju nabrał podczas kolacji rodzinnych, które jadają od czasu do czasu. Derek czuje się trochę winny, ale Stiles zakazał mu wtrącania się w tę kwestię, więc ten jeden raz odpuścił.

\- O czym rozmawialiście z moim tatą? – pyta w końcu jego partner.

Derek wzrusza ramionami, udając, że jest zajęty jazdą.

\- Groził ci bronią? Zawsze mówił, że jeśli kogoś przyprowadzę do domu, będzie groził mu bronią – tłumaczy szybko Stiles. – Czasami sądzę, że wiedział, że jestem gejem przede mną. Bo wyobrażasz sobie, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby groził jakiejś dziewczynie? – pyta i Derek warczy cicho pod nosem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – prycha zanim zdąża się powstrzymać i Stiles patrzy na niego zdziwiony reakcją. – Nie obchodzi mnie czy grozi, byle groził mi – dodaje, ale to nic nie tłumaczy.

Stiles mruga dalej nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie chcę, żeby groził komukolwiek innemu. Oznaczałoby to, że miałbyś kogoś nowego – wykrztusza w końcu i błysk zrozumienia w oczach Stilesa jak zawsze oznacza kłopoty.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być słodki na swój szorstki sposób, Der – mówi jego kochanek. – Zrobiłeś się zazdrosny o samą możliwość. To chyba nowy poziom – informuje go, ale w jego głosie słychać nutki kpiny.

\- Nie podążaj tą ścieżką – radzi mu Derek, ale Stiles odwraca się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.

Nie mówią nic więcej, ale John Stilinski uważnie przygląda im się na lotnisku, jakby dostrzegał coś nowego. Może i faktycznie tak jest. Mężczyzna był szeryfem tak długo, że pewnie wyrobił sobie szósty zmysł dotyczący kłamców.

Derek wie, że nie jest jednym z nich i trochę mu lżej na sercu, bo orientuje się też, że kiedy następnym razem spotka szeryfa, będą znajdowali się na terenie Kalifornii. W stanie, gdzie Stilinski wie jak ukryć zwłoki, a każdy potwierdzi jego wersję wydarzeń.

Ta myśl nie jest przyjemna.

\- Zapraszam was obu do Beacon Hills – mówi John z szerokim uśmiechem.

Wszystko jest boleśnie szczere i coś przewraca się w żołądku Dereka.

\- Totalnie boisz się mojego ojca – stwierdza Stiles, gdy leżą wieczorem w łóżku.

Derek przez chwile rozważa czy nie obrócić tego w żart. Minuty płynął nieubłaganie, więc zamiast wybrać kłamstwo, decyduje się na pełne godności i potwierdzenia milczenie.

ooo

Derek budzi się ponownie, kiedy stukanie na klawiaturze rozlega się w sypialni. Tym razem jednak promienie słoneczne wpadają przez okno, więc możliwe, że przespali całą noc.

\- Stiles – zaczyna, bo wie, że chłopaka nie ma w łóżku.

\- Jest piąta. Śpij – mówi jego kochanek nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- Przepracujesz się – wdycha, chociaż wie, że to nie pomoże.

Stiles siedział nad swoją pracą dyplomową w każdej wolnej chwili.

\- Muszę to skończyć i to musi być dobre – mówi chłopak, przecierając swoje zaczerwienione już pewnie oczy. – Scotta nie interesuje czy zostanie w Nowym Jorku. W zasadzie postarał się o przeniesienie do college'u niedaleko Beacon Hills. Chce wziąć dodatkowe zajęcia z zarządzania, ale wie, że po ślubie i z watahą na karku nie będzie miał tak wiele czasu – wzdycha chłopak.

\- Stiles, dostaniesz się – oznajmia mu ze spokojem w głosie. – Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś z tak obszerną wiedzą… - dodaje i to szczera prawda.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą Stiles polubił w ich rodowej posiadłości, była biblioteka watahy. Chłopak pozostawał tam godzinami włócząc się bez celu pomiędzy półkami i czytając na wyrywki dzienniki protoplastów Hale'ów. Wypłoszyć stamtąd potrafił go tylko Peter.

\- Derek chcę zrobić doktorat. Termin 'obszerna wiedza' jest nieprecyzyjny. Wiedzę może mieć każdy kto potrafi czytać, ale żeby zostać na NYU, muszę mieć jeszcze to coś, co przekona komisję, że warto dać mi szansę na kontynuowanie nauki w Nowym Jorku – informuje go Stiles i zaczyna gryźć wierzch swojej dłoni.

\- Nazwisko Hale chyba wystarczy – odpowiada Derek z westchnieniem i sztywnieje, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę co właśnie powiedział.

Stiles patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i czymś, co wcale mu się nie podoba. Na policzku chłopaka wykwita nieprzyjemny rumieniec i ciepłe majowe powietrze przesiąka czymś dławiącym zmysły.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – mówi pospiesznie, podnosząc się, ale Stiles przygryza wargę i wraca do komputera bez słowa. – Wiesz, że nie pozwoliłbym nikomu z mojej rodziny ingerować w twoje studia – dodaje szybko i zwiesza głowę.

\- Wiem – odpowiada w końcu chłopak. – Wiem – powtarza trochę głośniej Stiles i wypuszcza z płuc powietrze ze świstem. – Wiem też, że sporo ludzi niezależnie od tego czy twoje matka zdecydowałaby się na naciski, i tak przepchnęłoby mnie dalej, gdyby się o nas dowiedzieli. Dlatego nikt nie wie. I nie obchodzi mnie czy ktoś się dowie. To też nie tak, że nie chcę, żeby ludzie wiedzieli – zaczyna jeden ze swoich sławetnych słowotoków. – Jeśli nie dam z siebie wszystkiego zawsze będę miał poczucie, że coś było nie tak. Że to przypadek, a ja nie lubię przypadków – dodaje i Derek kiwa głową, że rozumie.

\- Uparłeś się być najbardziej wykształconym emisariuszem w historii naszej watahy? – pyta, lekko żartując.

Stiles wydyma usta i przewraca oczami.

\- Był też taki koleś w XVI wieku, który był prawnikiem, lekarzem i sam robił meble – mówi jego kochanek. – Ale to był renesans. Oni tam studiowali wszystko co popadnie i bardzo pobieżnie – dodaje i wydaje się przez tę krótką chwilę odprężony. – Cholernie dużo się dzieje – wzdycha, podwijając nogę pod tyłek.

Ciemne bokserki odznaczają się wyraźnie na bladej skórze, podobnie jak kilka malinek, które Derek zostawił kilka godzin wcześniej. Przy odrobinie szczęście zostaną przez cały tydzień na swoim miejscu jako ciche przypomnienie, że Stiles w pełni należy do niego. Że ma prawo znaczyć go kiedy chce.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – ciągnie dalej chłopak i patrzy przez szybę na budzące się do życia miasto. – Jeśli to spapram to sobie nie wybaczę – dodaje.

\- Chodzi o Scotta? – pyta Derek niepewnie, bo jego kochanek martwił się o przyjaciela odkąd podjęli decyzję o pozostaniu w Nowym Jorku.

Stiles kręci przecząco głową.

\- Scott ma Allison, która nie pozwoli mu na zrobienie niczego głupiego. I może nie cierpi Rafy, ale jest na tyle rozsądny, żeby wiedzieć kiedy palanta posłuchać – wyjaśnia chłopak.

\- Chodzi o napięcie pomiędzy tobą, a moją rodziną – strzela dalej Derek i trafia w dziesiątkę, bo Stiles sztywnieje. – To minie – mówi, chociaż nie jest pewien.

\- A jeśli nie? – pyta Stiles. – Wiem, że nie należę do czołówki listy najbardziej lubianych przez nich ludzi… - zaczyna.

Derek zsuwa się z łóżka i kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy to ja też nigdy nie należałem do czołówki tej listy. Możliwe, że znajduje się na niej poniżej pięćdziesiątej pozycji – dodaje i nie jest to całkiem żart. – Rodziny się nie wybiera. Rodzina nie ma cię uwielbiać przez każdą sekundę twojego życia, ale wspierać, gdy faktycznie jest taka potrzeba – tłumaczy spokojnie i Stiles rozluźnia się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

\- Cora myśli, że jestem bezużyteczny – wzdycha chłopak jeszcze.

\- Kiedy odzyskasz swoją magię, pewnie zmieni zdanie. Moja matka pewnie zapyta, gdy będziesz wstępował oficjalnie do watahy czy chcesz zostać wilkołakiem – dodaje Derek, obserwując uważnie jak Stiles gryzie policzek od wewnątrz. – Wiemy jaka jest odpowiedź – uspokaja go pospiesznie. – To formalność.

Stiles pochyla się i całuje go w usta, miękko i niespiesznie, i nagle to jest już idealny niedzielny poranek.

\- Warunki nadzwyczajne – mówi nagle jego kochanek tuż przy jego ustach. – Możesz mnie ugryźć jedynie, gdy będzie istniała możliwość, że umrę. Jeśli znajdziemy się obaj w niebezpieczeństwie, nie życzę sobie takich numerów – dodaje, żeby wszystko było jasne i Derek wie, że gapi się w jego orzechowe tęczówki, ale nie potrafi przestać.

Chce coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles uśmiecha się lekko i ponownie go całuje.

ooo

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – pyta Derek wyciągając torbę z samochodu.  
Stiles zdejmuje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i chowa je do kieszeni.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek miałem jakiś zły pomysł? – odpowiada chłopak pytaniem i chyba miało być retoryczne, ale Derek nie potrafi nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Podać ci te tylko z zeszłego tygodnia? – proponuje i Stiles uderza go w ramię.  
Nie całkiem bezboleśnie. Wiele można powiedzieć o ludzkich słabościach, ale jak na tak szczupłego chłopaka Stiles ma naprawdę sporo siły. Jest też zaskakująco sprawny, pewnie przez ciągłe przebywanie ze Scottem. Pewnych rzeczy człowiek nabiera od samego obcowania z wilkołakami.

\- Potrzebuje spokoju i ciszy. Scott jest w Beacon i pewnie już płacze w poduszkę, że nie wie co zrobić ze swoim życiem – stwierdza Stiles nie bez satysfakcji. – Upiekę trzy pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Odwiedzę ojca, uspokoję Scotta i skończę pracę dyplomową. Ty nareszcie się wyśpisz – dodaje.

Derek wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wysypiam się całkiem w porządku – mówi bardzo niskim tonem i łapie Stilesa za pośladek.

Ściska go niezbyt mocno, ale na tyle sugestywnie, że oddech zamiera w ustach chłopaka.

\- Jesteś podły – szepcze Stiles, gdy Derek puszcza. – I jak teraz wysiedzę w samolocie kilka godzin? – pyta mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. – Możliwe, że będę musiał samotnie dołączyć do Mile High Clubu – dodaje i to jest już wredne, bo teraz Derek nie wybije sobie z głowy wizji Stilesa masturbującego się w samolocie.

\- Nie wiem czy się liczy – odpowiada i tylko na tyle na razie go stać.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami, starając się powstrzymać krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Najwyżej będziemy musieli to powtórzyć – mówi bardzo cicho chłopak, ale mimo wszystko w jego głosie wciąż słychać wyraźną propozycję. – Możesz też wsiąść do samolotu ze mną. Razem dołączymy do tego klubu, a potem wrócisz do Nowego Jorku następnym lotem. Strefa bezcłowa jest nieterytorialną strefą. Sprawdzałem dwa razy – dodaje Stiles.

Derek nie może przestać się śmiać.

ooo

Stiles nie dzwoni po wylądowaniu, ale Dereka w zasadzie to nie dziwi. Jego kochanek pewnie jest tak zmęczony po podróży, że przespał całą drogę do Beacon Hills. Derek może tylko wyobrazić sobie minę szeryfa, gdy ten zobaczy kto przyjechał z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. To jeden z powodów, dla których nie oponuje, gdy Stiles mówi, że chce wyjechać na tydzień do Kalifornii.

W zasadzie pomysł jest bardzo dobry, bo chociaż Derek stara się udawać, że wszystko jest w jak największym porządku, fakty są takie, że napięta atmosfera daje się mu we znaki. Stiles nie sypia, bo denerwuje się pracą dyplomową, a ponieważ mieszkają razem, Derek także dawno już nie zmrużył oka.

W firmie wszyscy zauważają, że jest zmęczony, ale ponieważ nie wpływa to na jego pracę, nikt nie mówi ani słowa. Peter jako jedyny stara się jakoś nawiązać rozmowę, ale przeważnie próbuje zejść na seksualne tematy, a tych Derek unika jak ognia. Jego wuj ma za długi jęzor, a poza tym zawsze wykazywał zbyt duże zainteresowanie Stilesem. Nie na tyle wielkie, żeby zacząć się martwić, ale odpowiednio zastanawiające.

Intuicja podpowiada Derekowi, że gdyby Peter był kilka lat młodszy, zapewne narzucałby się jego kochankowi w bardzo nieodpowiedni sposób. Stiles chyba instynktownie wyczuwa te podejrzane wibracje, bo zawsze unika pozostawania z Peterem sam na sam. Stąd też jego wizyty w bibliotece rodzinnej Hale'ów nie należą nigdy do najdłuższych.

Laura stawia przed nim kubek americano i opiera się biodrami o biurko. Jej koszula jest wymięta. Guziki marynarki rozpięte. Końcówki dnia zawsze są męczące, gdy zostaje tylko papierkowa robota i podsumowania.

\- Odwiozłeś go na lotnisko – stwierdza kobieta.

Laura rzadko zadaje pytania.

Derek kiwa głową twierdząco i nie sięga po kawę. Wypił już dwie ze Stilesem i jakoś nie chce kolejnej. Co jest dziwne, bo chociaż jest wilkołakiem, jest zmęczony też jak diabli. Jego oczy bolą od komputera i niewielkich liter, cyfr, które wklepywał przez ostatnią godzinę. Nigdy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do pracy w biurowcach, ale Peter twierdził, że ewolucja niedługo ich dostosuje i do tego.

Miało się to jednak stać nie za życia Dereka.

\- Nie czuje się swobodnie – ciągnie dalej Laura.

Ponownie nie jest to pytanie. Laura nigdy ich nie zadawała, nie dlatego, że uważała, że wie wszystko i wie lepiej. Zawsze dawała rozmówcy możliwość wtrącenia czegoś, gdy miał na to ochotę. Z drogą wyjścia, gdy na dialog ochoty nie miał.

\- Potrzebuje odpoczynku – odpowiada Derek.

\- Musi się z nami oswoić. Pozostali członkowie watahy chcą go poznać – mówi jego siostra.

Derek wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kiedy on będzie gotowy poznać ich – stwierdza nie podając żadnej konkretnej daty. Jak zawsze.

\- Chodzili za nim nie dlatego, że uważali go za mniej wartościowego. Chcieli wiedzieć o nim wszystko, bo plotka się rozniosła, a nikt z rodziny nie był zbyt chętny do powiedzenia czegoś konkretnego. Zwykła ludzka ciekawość – oznajmia mu Laura.

\- Nie dziwię mu się, że wziął to za prześladowanie – wzdycha Derek, gdy przypomina sobie bardzo długą rozmowę ze Stilesem, którą odbyli po urodzinach jego siostry.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć wtedy dlaczego jego partner nie zadzwonił na policję. To zakrawało na prześladowanie, ale nie stanowiło też pomysłu jego matki. Tego był pewien, bo Talia była równie zaskoczona co on. Każdy z członków watahy wpadł po prostu na indywidualny pomysł zobaczenia na własne oczy partnera przyszłego alfy. Stworzyli sztuczny tłok, który Stiles musiał zauważyć. Szczególnie, gdy nie byli zbyt subtelni.

Dołączyć do tego zachowanie jego rodziny z urodzin Petera i mieli gotowy przepis na katastrofę. Jego kłamstwo o długich godzinach pracy nie pomogło.

\- Jest przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie samemu – stwierdza Laura.

\- Nie jest już sam – mówi Derek, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Przemyślałeś wszystko? – Laura tym razem pyta i to jest dziwne.

Podnosi więc głowę i patrzy bardzo długo na swoją siostrę, a potem uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Piękne jest to, że nie musiałem o tym myśleć – mówi i uśmiech nie znika z jego twarzy.

ooo

Lot do Kalifornii nie jest długi. Derek w zasadzie czuje jakby to było pięć minut. Możliwe, że zjadają go nerwy, ale fakty są takie, że siedzi wciśnięty w fotel i jedyne o czym może myśleć to Stiles.

Nie bardzo wie czy szeryf Stilinski nie strzeli do niego pierwszej minuty, gdy zobaczy go na swoim ganku. Możliwe, że tak się stanie, ale mężczyzna podobno nie trzyma antywilkołaczych kul w domu. To jedyne pocieszenie.

Stiles wybrał idealny moment na wyjazd do rodziny i to drugi powód, dla którego Derek nie protestował. Chciał też w końcu zrobić coś oficjalnie i pojawić się w Beacon Hills zgodnie z życzeniem Johna Stilinskiego, który czuł się, zresztą słusznie, pominięty w ich związku.

Derek czuje, że pocą mu się dłonie, co jest dziwne, bo nigdy jeszcze tak się nie czuł. Lądowanie, wynajęcie taksówki i krótka informacja do alfy McCalla o jego przybyciu pamięta jak przez mgłę. Kiedy wysiada i płaci mężczyźnie w samochodzie ten pyta czy wszystko w porządku i Derek wypuszcza z płuc nadmiar powietrza.

Robi pierwszy krok i kolejny. Schodki wyglądają na naprawdę stare, a dom pachnie jak miłość. Ciepłem i ciastem, co wydaje mu się śmieszne. Nie słyszy Stilesa, ale chłopak pewnie siedzi zamknięty w swoim pokoju i dalej rwie włosy nad pracą dyplomową. Dał mu ponad dobę wyprzedzenia, więc Stiles miał szansę przywitać się ze wszystkimi i wypocząć.

Trochę zastanawiał się nad tym czy nie uprzedzić szeryfa o swoim przyjeździe, ale istniała spora szansa, że Stiles domyśliłby się wszystkiego. Scott przeważnie był jak otwarta księga, więc jego z góry odrzucił. Allison pozostawała księżniczką niemal disneyowską istniejącą wyłącznie w opowiadaniach, więc kontaktowanie się z nią wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. Jako panna młoda zapewne też miała swoje własne sprawy.

Puka do drzwi i słyszy miarowy krok szeryfa. Mężczyzna wychyla się i wygląda na idealnie zaskoczonego. Szybko jednak uśmiecha się szeroko i Derek jest lekko zaskoczony, bo po ostatniej ich wzajemnej interakcji raczej nie sądził, że John Stilinski faktycznie będzie szczerze uradowany jego wizytą.

\- Gdzie jest Stiles? – pyta jednak mężczyzna, gdy dostrzega, że Derek przyjechał sam.

\- Tutaj – mówi z pewnością głosie, ale nie potrzebuje odpowiedzi szeryfa, żeby wiedzieć, że to nieprawda.

ooo

Derek nie bardzo wie co ma zrobić. Czas się rozciąga, to jedyne co przychodzi mu na myśl. Próbuje dodzwonić się do Stilesa, ale kiedy czwarty raz odzywa się poczta głosowa wie, że to bezskuteczne. Jego kochanek zawsze ma włączony telefon. A jeśli nie ma, to znaczy, że musiało się coś zdarzyć.

\- Nie odbiera – mówi i wie, że to czyste stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Dzwoniłem do Scotta. Jest w Santa Barbaba u Rafy – informuje go szeryf. – Stiles się z nim nie kontaktował.

Derek zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. Wyciąga znowu komórkę i bez chwili wahania wybiera numer.

\- Mamo – mówi, gdy Talia odbiera. – Wyślij kogoś na lotnisko i okolice, żeby sprawdził czy Stiles opuścił Nowy Jork – prosi.

Chyba brzmi fatalnie, bo plotką jest, że wilkołaki słyszą tak dobrze przez telefon jak i w warunkach naturalnych. Ich wyostrzone instynkty mają wiele wspólnego z magią, więc wymagają bezpośredniego kontaktu. Jego matka natomiast natychmiast wchodzi w bardzo niebezpieczne tony, jakby wyczuwała zagrożenie.

\- Co się stało? – pyta kobieta.

\- Stilesa nie ma w Beacon Hills – odpowiada krótko. – Wyślij Petera…

\- Mam przylecieć? – wchodzi mu w słowo matka.

Derek przeciera twarz, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie ma pojęcia.

\- Co ci podpowiada instynkt? – pyta jego matka wprost.

\- Zbierz kogo dasz radę – mówi w końcu zdławionym głosem.

Nie trzęsie się, ale jest tego bliski. Orientuje się, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni torbę, gdy próbuje otrzeć wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. Odstawia bagaż akurat, gdy John Stilinski opada na wysłużony fotel.

\- Kiedy wyleciał z Nowego Jorku? – pyta mężczyzna.

\- Dałem mu dobę wyprzedzenia – odpowiada Derek.

\- Mój syn jest zaginiony od doby i nikt tego nie zauważył? – zaczyna szeryf. – Jak to się do cholery stało?

Derek sztywnieje, bo nie bardzo wie jak ma odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Kiedy odzywa się telefon, obaj podskakują, ale mina szeryfa rzednie, gdy widzi na wyświetlaczu numer Scotta.

\- Daję cię na głośnomówiący – informuje chłopaka szeryf. – Derek jest ze mną – dodaje.

\- Nie miałem żadnych wiadomości od Stilesa. Skontaktowaliście się? – pyta Scott. – Dzwoniłem, ale włącza się poczta. Danny wszedł do sieci i twierdzi, że chip karty jest uszkodzony – oznajmia im i czuć napięcie w jego głosie.

W salonie robi się ciszej i w tle słychać szepty.

\- Wiadomo czy opuścił Nowy Jork? – pyta alfa McCall.

\- Moja matka to sprawdza – rzuca Derek.

\- Jeśli zaginął w Kalifornii, macie moje pozwolenie na wkroczenie na terytorium, ale nic poza tym – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna.

Derek nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. Stiles jest członkiem dwuosobowej watahy, która nic nie znaczy dla alfy, któremu na domiar tego stawia opór. W normalnych warunkach Derek Rafę podejrzewałby w pierwszej kolejności, ale to obróciłoby się przeciwko alfie bardzo szybko. Scott nie wybaczyłby porwania przyjaciela, a właśnie tak muszą traktować zniknięcie jego partnera odkąd jego telefon został ewidentnie zniszczony. Stiles przez dobę, jeśli miałby taką możliwość, próbowałby się skontaktować z kimś od nich.

\- Czy możliwe, że to ktoś z twojej watahy? – pyta nagle John Stilinski. – Scott mówił, że nie lubią Stilesa, ale… - urywa mężczyzna. – Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego nie przyleciałeś z moim synem? – pyta szeryf i marszczy brwi, jakby dochodził do całkiem nieprzyjemnych wniosków. – Ukrywasz coś. Zrobiliście mojemu dziecku krzywdę, a teraz próbujesz to… - zaczyna mężczyzna wstając z fotela.

Pokój wypełnia się zapachem strachu i złości. Nie jest to zbyt przyjemna mieszanka aromatów.

Derek cofa się o krok, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet jak Stilinski doszedł do takich wniosków.

\- John, uspokój się – mówi Rafa McCall. – Pan Hale nie ma nic wspólnego z zaginięciem twojego syna – dodaje mężczyzna.

\- Skąd możesz być tego pewien. Widziałem nie takie rzeczy – oznajmia mu Stilinski.

\- Dwanaście godzin temu zadzwonił, aby poinformować mnie o tym, że przekracza granicę – tłumaczy Rafa. – O ile mnie nie myli intuicja to zapewne chciał prosić cię o rękę syna, odkąd ostatnio oznajmiłeś mu, że powinien w takich kwestiach zwracać się do ciebie – kończy McCall.

Derek nie bardzo wie czy chce spojrzeć w oczy szeryfa. Wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko i nie miał nawet czasu zaplanować jak porozmawiać z mężczyzną, a teraz rzucony na głęboką wodę, ma jeszcze większy zamęt w głowie. Nic nie jest ważne, bo jedyne co mu się kołacze po głowie to to, że muszą odnaleźć Stilesa.

To jest priorytetem i na tym muszą się skupić.

Scott szepcze coś, ale jest na tyle daleko od słuchawki telefonu, że nie sposób rozróżnić słów.

\- Musimy odnaleźć Stilesa – mówi na głos Derek.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że brzmi spokojnie. John Stilinski patrzy na niego w zamyśleniu i tego twarz na krótką chwilę rozjaśnia się.

\- Ty i twoja wataha zrobicie wszystko, żeby odnaleźć mojego syna – mówi mężczyzna z przekonaniem. – Rafa nie pomoże, ale twoja matka po to leci z Nowego Jorku, prawda? – upewnia się Stilinski.

Coś jak nadzieja pojawia się w jego oczach.

\- Co? – dziwi się Scott. – Oczywiście, że wataha pomoże – mówi chłopak, co tylko świadczy o jego naiwności.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym w samolocie – wtrąca Rafael McCall. – Będziemy w Beacon za dwie godziny – dodaje.

\- Powiadomię moją matkę – odpowiada Derek, bo tego oczekuje od nich alfa Kalifornii.

Kolejne minuty ciągną się w nieskończoność, gdy John Stilinski zgłasza zaginięcie syna z możliwością porwania. Normalnie nie mógłby tego zrobić przed upłynięciem dwóch dni, ale jest szeryfem i każdy tutaj zna Stilesa.

Nie rozmawiają o oświadczynach, ani o niczym podobnym, ale Stilinski spogląda czasami na niego w zamyśleniu. Jeśli chce o cokolwiek zapytać, nie robi tego. To trochę dziwne, ale w przeciągu piętnastu minut dom szeryfa zostaje przerobiony na centrum dowodzenia, a mężczyzna bez wahania pozwala Derekowi zająć sypialnię jego syna. To symboliczne przyzwolenie i o tym też nie rozmawiają.

Argentowie, stara rodzina łowców, przyjeżdża czarnymi suwami i parkują je wzdłuż drogi. Allison przedstawia mu się i ściska go nawet lekko na powitanie, gdy Chris – jej ojciec, rozkłada mapę stanu na stole. Dom pęka w szwach i Derek jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, że Stiles jest tak bezgranicznie towarzyską osobą.

\- Robię to tylko dla niego – mówi Chris, gdy pochylają się nad kawałkiem papieru. – Nie interesuje mnie polityczny bełkot. Znajdujemy chłopaka i kontakt się urywa – dorzuca.

\- Mają nad nami dobę przewagi - dodaje jeden z policjantów.

Szeryf z oczywistych względów nie dowodzi tą akcją. Mundurowi spisali już ich zeznania i komunikat wraz z rysopisem został rozesłany do kolejnych posterunków. Wciąż jednak nie wiedzą kto ma Stilesa, ani gdzie go przetrzymuje. Derek pustym wzrokiem obserwuje Allison, która robi wszystkim herbaty, tymczasowo obejmując panowanie nad domem.

\- Wiemy czy wsiadł do samolotu? – pyta Chris.

\- Potwierdzono jego obecność na pokładzie, a jedna ze stewardes tego lotu rozmawiała z moim wujem. Zapamiętała Stilesa, bo cały czas gadał ze swoją sąsiadką. Dziewczyna miała lęk wysokości – mówi Derek.

\- Brzmi jak Stiles – dorzuca Allison i uśmiecha się pocieszająco. – Zatem jest na pewno w Kalifornii. Scott go znajdzie… - zaczyna i urywa, bo kolejne samochody parkują na podjeździe.

Derek jest pewien, że żaden z ludzi nie słyszy kłótni, a bez problemu rozpoznaje głos Scotta i Rafy.

\- Jak to wataha nie pomoże w poszukiwaniu Stilesa? To mój brat! – warczy chłopak.

\- Nie jest członkiem naszej watahy – tłumaczy spokojnie McCall. – Jest magiczny i niedługo zostanie emisariuszem Hale'ów. Myślisz, że przyłożę rękę do wzmocnienia potencjalnie wrogo nastawionej watahy? – pyta Rafa.

Derek nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Już sam fakt, że jego matka może bez problemów przeszukać terytorium jest ogromnym ustępstwem, które nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby Stiles nie był ważny dla Scotta.

\- Co słyszysz? – pyta nagle John Stilinski, najwyraźniej dobrze zgadując dlaczego Derek od kilku chwil nie drgnął nawet.

\- Scott rozmawia z alfą McCall – wyjaśnia.

Nie kłamie, ale oficjalnie też nie wspomina o kłótni. Allison jest uroczą dziewczyną i nie musi wiedzieć, że na zewnątrz dwa wilkołaki skaczą sobie do gardeł na dwa miesiące przed jej wymarzonym ślubem.

John Stilinski marszczy brwi, chyba zgadując jak ta rozmowa wygląda. Stiles najwyraźniej inteligencję i zdolność do analizy odziedziczył właśnie po ojcu. Nic dziwnego, że alfa, który zaatakował Scotta został bez szans, gdy zmierzył się z tą dwójką.

\- Jest moim bratem! – warczy chłopak na zewnątrz.

To żaden argument i tego typu emocje nie powinny zaprzątać głowy alfy, więc walka jest z góry przegrana. Kolejny samochód parkuje i całkiem znajome kroki rozlegają się na chodniku.

\- Moja matka już jest – powiadamia zebranych.

John rozgląda się wokół i wzdycha piekielnie zmęczony.

\- Chyba wyjdę wszystkich przywitać – zaczyna mężczyzna.

Derek jednak łapie go za łokieć. W powietrzu wisi coś fatalnego i nieoczekiwanego. Raczej nie spodziewał się po Scotcie takiej furii, ale chłopak zaskakuje go nie pierwszy raz. Jest w nim siła, której ludzie nie dostrzegają na pierwszy rzut oka. Razem ze Stilesem są czarnymi końmi każdej sytuacji, co przeważnie gwarantuje im wygraną. Tym razem jednak może być inaczej.

\- Na zewnątrz nie jest bezpiecznie – mówi Derek.

Faktycznie, gdy tylko słowa przebrzmiewają, na zewnątrz rozlega się głośny niski warkot. Allison tężeje i patrzy z obawą przez okno. Firana jednak zasłania wszystko.

\- Umywasz ręce jak zawsze! – krzyczy Scott, najwyraźniej ignorując, że jest w towarzystwie dwóch alf.

Talia nie wtrąci się do rozgrywek terytorialnych, ale wciąż jest świadkiem. Kimś, kto swoim statusem i siłą powinien przytłaczać wilkołaki dookoła. Scott i jego brak poszanowania autorytetu jak zwykle dają o sobie znać.

\- Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to co dzieje się na twoim terytorium – warczy dalej młody wilkołak.

\- Tak, a obaj zadecydowaliście, że nie chcecie być członkami watahy – przypomina bezlitośnie alfa McCall.

Jego ton jest podejrzanie spokojny, jak na sytuację. I Derek nie bez powodu podejrzewa podstęp.

\- Kiedy będę alfą… - zaczyna Scott.

\- Ale nie jesteś w tej chwili, co znaczy, że ja podejmują decyzję. A ona prowadzi do tego, że watahy Kalifornii nie pomogą w poszukiwaniach – syczy Rafa.

Warkot wzmaga się i to coś co wisiało w powietrzu nagle nabiera zapachu czystej nienawiści. Derek nie musi tego widzieć, ale wie, że Scott właśnie rzucił się do przodu. Dźwięk zderzających się ciał jest bardzo charakterystyczny i Allison musi go również rozpoznawać, bo przemyka pod ramieniem ojca, który próbuje ją złapać.

Dziewczyna otwiera drzwi i Derek jest tuż za nią, bo cholera, ale kiedy znajdą Stilesa nie może powiedzieć chłopakowi, że Scott nie żyje. A wszystko się do tego sprowadza.

Dwa wilkołaki walczą na środku ogródka, traktując brutalnie róże, która zasadziła Melisa. Warga Scotta jest rozcięta i chłopak nie kontroluje już przemiany. Kły, pazury, świecące błękitem oczy to wszystko co w tej chwili zwraca uwagę, ale Derek dostrzega jeszcze jedną rzecz. Rafa nie jest w postaci alfy. Coraz bardziej wycofuje się i w końcu po tym jak jego klatka piersiowa dostaje kolejny z celnych ciosów, mężczyzna upada na trawnik.

Scott warczy w glorii chwały, gdy wilkołak nadstawia kark. Niebieskie źrenice zachodzą czerwienią i chłopak nieświadomie zostaje alfą wszystkich watah Kalifornii.

Allison trzęsie się na ganku, ale nie rusza z miejsca, jakby czekała na jakiś sygnał od kogokolwiek, a Derek nie wie czy to on powinien jej powiedzieć, że właśnie wszystko się zmieniło.

Coś tężeje w powietrzu, ale nie są to tym razem emocje. Wydaje się, że czysta magia wypełnia powietrze, a gdy pierwsza fala znika, Derek wie, co to było.

\- Stiles – mówi zaskoczony. – Byliście związani jego iskrą, idioto! – krzyczy, bo teraz Stiles nie jest alfą Scotta, a to oznacza, że jego magia wróciła nagle w całej swej okazałości.

\- Taki był plan – dyszy Rafa z trawnika, ale nie wstaje.

Nic dziwnego. Scott wciąż wisi nad nim, jakby zastanawiał się czy nie zakończyć tej walki w bardziej ostateczny sposób.

\- Nie rób tego, synu – mówi John Stilinski, jakby czytał w myślach alfy. – Musisz odnaleźć Stilesa.

\- Watahy Kalifornii pomogą w poszukiwaniach – oznajmia im Scott z autorytetem, którego wcześniej nie było.

Talia uśmiecha się kącikami ust.

\- Muszę dostać mapę i coś co należy do chłopca – odzywa się nagle jakiś czarnoskóry pozornie wyglądający mężczyzna.

\- Wszystko jest w środku – mówi Rafa.

W końcu Scott oddala się od niego tylko po to, żeby podejść do Allison.

Dziewczyna przytula go, chociaż chłopak jest cały we krwi. Jego rany zagoiły się, ale wciąż trzęsie się od nadmiaru mocy, do której nie miał okazji się przyzwyczaić.

\- Mam bransoletkę z runami, którą dla mnie zrobił – dodaje Derek. – Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – pyta, gdy nieznajomy mężczyzna zabiera od niego zwykły kawałek wyprawionej skóry.

\- Niewiele jest miejsc w stanie, które będą świecić z taką mocą, którą teraz ma młody Stilinski – mówi mężczyzna. – Jestem emisariuszem watahy McCall. Alan Deaton – przedstawia się, gdy mija ich w drzwiach.

Scott wciąż stoi skołowany na ganku i nagle wszystko układa się w głowie Dereka. Chłopak przeciągał chwilę przejęcia statusu, więc zapewne nie zrobiłby tego też, gdyby istniała szansa narażenia Stilesa. Z tymi informacjami, które teraz mieli, nie odnaleźliby go. Teraz faktycznie musi błyszczeć na magicznej mapie stanu jak pieprzona gwiazdka na szczycie choinki.

Derek nie wie jaką rolę w tym wszystkim miała jego matka, ale kobieta nie wygląda nawet na odrobinę zaskoczoną. Wchodzi do środka z Peterem i Corą, gdy pozostali zostają na zewnątrz.

\- Kiedy wskażą miejsce – zaczyna jego matka. – Przekażę ci władzę nad watahą – kończy bardzo powoli.

Informacja jest krótka i Derek wie jaka była cena za to, że Scott przejął status Rafy. Nie jest pewien tylko kto wyszedł z propozycją tej umowy.

ooo

Scott szaleje i Derek na dobrą sprawę naprawdę czuje się źle z tym, że to on musi być teraz tą odpowiedzialną stroną. Przekazywanie w takiej sytuacji statusu alfy było poronionym pomysłem, bo McCall nie jest w stanie usiąść nawet na dwie sekundy. Magia wibruje pod jego skórą, a moc, której nie rozumie i wciąż nie potrafi wykorzystać wyrywa się za każdym razem, gdy traci panowanie nad sobą.

Deaton mruczy coś po łacinie nad mapą i gdy przesuwa nad nią bransoletką od Stilesa, poszczególne punkty świecą mocniej od innych, ale to wciąż nie to. Derek wie, że rozpoznałby jakoś magię Stilesa. Tak przynajmniej podpowiada mu instynkt. Ustalili, że najsensowniej będzie sprawdzać tereny zataczając koła. Zaczęli od ostatniego miejsca, w którym Stiles na pewno był, więc lotniska w San Francisco. Cały proces musi pochłaniać ogromne pokłady magii, bo emisariusz watahy zrobił trzy przerwy do tej pory, a nie posunęli się za daleko.

\- To śmieszne – zaczyna Scott, podnosząc się na równe nogi.

Allison po raz kolejny ściągnęła go na fotel, a jej dłoń z dość dużym pierścionkiem zacisnęła się mocniej na nadgarstku alfy. Derek mimowolnie sięgnął do kieszeni, namacawszy niewielkie puzderko.

John Stilinski niczym jastrząb wychwytuje najmniejszy ruch, mimowolna myśl, że byłby jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych wilkołaków pojawia się w umyśle Dereka i pewnie zostanie tam na bardzo długo.

\- Chcę wiedzieć czy to porwanie ma związek z tym, że Stiles jest zaangażowany z tobą w… - zaczyna szeryf i urywa, gdy głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa.

Derek otwiera usta, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie wie co powiedzieć. Cieszy go tylko, że większość ludzi przeniosła się na zewnątrz i prawie nikt nie wyczuwa teraz jego emocji.

\- Spoza watahy nikt nie wie, że Stiles jest partnerem Dereka. Nie podaliśmy tego do wiadomości publicznej, bo sobie tego nie życzył – mówi jego matka ostrożnie. – Szukanie pośrednich winnych raczej nie jest tym, co powinniśmy w tej sytuacji robić…

\- A czym według ciebie mam się teraz zająć?! – Stilinski podnosi głos.

Talia jest nad wyraz spokojna, co dziwi Dereka, ale też niesie swego rodzaju otuchę. Nie martwi się, więc może faktycznie sytuacja jest opanowana. Albo to kolejna z masek, którą musi nosić jego matka, ponieważ jest alfą.

\- To wygląda na przypadkowe porwanie – ciągnie dalej kobieta.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój syn spotyka się z kimś z Hale'ów, wychowywał się przy McCallu, a porwano go przez przypadek? I mam w to uwierzyć? – pyta dalej Stilinski.

Scott sztywnieje na fotelu, ale chyba szybko dodaje dwa do dwóch, bo z jego twarzy odpływa cała krew. John Stilinski pewnie też nigdy nie mówił o nim jako o synu Rafaela, ale na wszystko jest pierwszy raz.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że… - zaczyna chłopak.

\- Jesteś dla mnie jak syn. Nigdy nie rozdzieliłbym was, ale fakty są takie, że to ty jesteś urazo odporny – stwierdza John nagle zmęczony. – Gdybym miał możliwość wskrzeszenia tego przeklętego alfy, zabiłbym go jeszcze raz – warczy.

Jego ręce się trzęsą i mężczyzna podrywa się na nogi, chociaż i tak nie ma gdzie pójść. Zaczyna nerwowo chodzić wokół salonu. Nikt go jednak nie powstrzymuje.

\- Jestem cholernym szeryfem – mówi nagle Stilinski. – A jeśli to przeze mnie? – pyta i zasłania oczy dłonią.

\- Jeśli to czyjaś wina to tylko moja – odzywa się w końcu Derek. – Moim obowiązkiem… powinienem był z nim lecieć – dodaje nieskładnie.

\- Nie wiesz jak dostawał w kość przez całe życie, bo jego ojciec jest gliną – odpowiada Stilinski. – Scott jako jedyny się z nim przyjaźnił. Myślał, że nie wiem, ale nie trudno było się domyśleć, że dzieciaki go nie lubiły. Myślał, że nie widziałem drobnych siniaków, tego że zawsze ze Scottem wracali sami albo nie wychodzili na imprezy… - urywa. – I wszyscy wiedzieli, że mam tylko jednego syna… Wiesz ile gróźb tygodniowo słyszałem? – pyta retorycznie.

Melissa wzdryga się, ale uparcie milczy, chyba dając mężczyźnie przestrzeń do wygadania się.

\- I cholera, ale ucieszyłem się, że studiuje w Nowym Jorku – ciągnie dalej Stilinski. – To mądry chłopak. Nie miałem ani za grosz nadziei, że zostanie w domu, bo fakty są takie, że Beacon Hills jest za małe… Nie miałby gdzie rozwinąć skrzydeł… Gdybym wiedział, że się w coś uwikła, zatrzymałbym go… Moim obowiązkiem było go zatrzymać… - kończy nieskładnie.

\- Zauważylibyśmy, gdyby ktokolwiek śledził Stilesa. Sam zauważyłby – nie zgadza się Talia. – Nikt nie wiedział o tym wyjeździe, bo Stiles zdecydował w ostatniej chwili – dodaje. – Jeśli człowiek, przestępca porwałby go, uciekłby na widok mocy, którą chłopak odzyskał. Albo Stiles poradziłby sobie do tej pory samodzielnie i skontaktował z kimkolwiek. Gdyby chodziło o okup albo zemstę na tobie, już mielibyśmy jakiś trop – ciągnie dalej.

\- Myślisz, że mi z tym lżej?! – pyta Stilinski. – Co zrobiłabyś, gdyby ktoś zaatakował członka twojej rodziny?!

Kobieta marszczy brwi tak mocno, że między nimi pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka.

\- Ktoś porwał członka mojej rodziny… Mojej watahy – mówi bardzo ostrożnie. – Jeśli jednak ja stracę głowę, nigdy go nie znajdziemy. Wiem, że czujesz się zbędny, gdy wchodzi w grę magia i wilkołaki. Mamy własne procedury, możliwości, które są niedostępne dla policji… - ciągnie dalej pospiesznie jego matka.

\- Mam go – wtrąca się nagle Deaton i w salonie robi się ciszej. – Coś jest nie tak – dodaje mężczyzna, gdy Derek pochyla się nad mapą.

W jednym jedynym miejscu papier jest przepalony i wgnieciony, stabilny płomień pochłania kolejne centymetry mapy.

\- Tutaj jest drugie źródło – wskazuje mężczyzna palcem. – Ktoś go przetrzymuje… - urywa i marszczy brwi.

\- Gdzie jest mój syn? – pyta Stilinski, podchodząc bliżej. – To Rezerwat wokół Beacon Hills – zauważa lekko zaskoczony. – Stiles dotarł tutaj? Porwano go stąd? – zasypuje kolejnymi pytaniami, ale Derek już go nie słucha.

Scott stoi przy drzwiach i patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- Wataha czeka na zewnątrz, powiadomię policję. Scott i Derek będą tam najwcześniej i kupią dla nas czas – mówi Talia. – Reszta jedzie samochodami – dodaje, a potem wciąga powietrze głębiej do płuc.

Jej oczy błyskają czerwienią bardzo wyraźnie i Derek bez chwili zwłoki obejmuje dłonią jej gardło. Nie zostawia śladów, ale czuje jak magia przechodzi z matki na niego, wypełniając go tak szybko, że niemal przelewa się z naczynia, którym się staje. Emocje, które w niego uderzają, opanowuje natychmiast nie tracąc zbędnego czasu.

\- Teraz ja jestem alfą – informuje wszystkich wokół Derek.

Scott otwiera drzwi i wybiegają na zewnątrz.

ooo

McCall jest szybki, sprawny. Nie miał czasu opanować całkowitej transformacji, ale utrzymują stałe tempo. Las jest podejrzanie cichy, więc zwierzęta musiały wyczuć dwóch drapieżników przekraczających ich terytoria. Możliwe, że wypłoszą sarny na bardzo długie tygodnie, ale nie potrafi się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

Jest zbyt cicho, a powietrze jest ciężkie, wypełnione czymś, co nie jest dobre. Magia Deatona wyczerpała się bardzo szybko, ale wypalona dziura w mapie świadczyła tylko o tym, że Scott i więź podziałała na moc Stilesa jak wilkołaczy redbull.

Derek nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wdzięczny za iskrę, którą chłopcy dzielili przez tyle lat. To ona też stanowiła główne źródło badań Stilesa. Nie wiedzieli czy nagły powrót magii bolał, ale to nie mogło być też w pełni bezpieczne.

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, jedyne co przychodzi na myśl Derekowi, to fakt, że takie sceny powinny rozgrywać się po północy, w opuszczonych magazynach, a nie w pełnym kalifornijskim słońcu. Stiles na pewno doceniłby ironię sytuacji, gdyby mógł mówić.

Chłopak leży zakneblowany na samym środku usypanego z popiołu górskiego kręgu. Jest przywiązany do czegoś co wygląda jak ołtarz ze ściętego pnia drzewa. Magia jest tutaj gęstą zawiesiną i aż dziw, że wokół nie unosi się mgła.

Scott podchodzi do linii popiołu i zamiera, jakby widział coś takiego pierwszy raz i może jest tak w rzeczywistości. Nigdzie nie widać porywacza i to wcale nie uspokaja Dereka, wręcz przeciwnie. Ktoś przewidział, że się zjawią pierwsi.

Pozostali są jakieś dziesięć minut za nimi, a to nie wróży dobrze. Jeśli mają do czynienia z jedną osobą, jest w stanie zająć napastnika dostatecznie długo, ale wątpi czy Scott będzie pomocny.

Stiles wydaje się ich nie widzieć. Ma zamknięte oczy, skupiony wyraz twarz, a na czole perlą mu się krople potu.

\- Stiles! – krzyczy McCall chyba na wszelki wypadek, żeby poinformować wszystkich wokół o ich obecności.

Chłopak marszczy brwi, ale nie otwiera oczu. Knebel wydaje się ruszać, ale to może być przewidzenie.

Derek ostrożnie bada linię popiołu, ale jest idealna, gruba, mocna. Magia wiążąca całość jest świeża, jakby przelano ją dopiero co, więc ten ktoś musi być niedaleko. Nie czuje jednak niczego ani przy ziemi, ani w powietrzu. Stiles nie jest ranny, zdenerwowany, ale nienaruszony w fizycznym aspekcie. Z koszmarami, które przyjdą później, dadzą sobie radę.

Przez myśl przemyka mu, że to zasadzka i kiedy odwraca się, by spojrzeć na las za nimi, niewyraźny kształt majaczy w powietrzu. Uchyla się w ostatniej chwili, ale Scott obrywa. McCall uderza plecami o niewidzialną barierę między nimi a Stilesem i osuwa się na ściółkę.

\- Scott! – krzyczy Stiles.

Oczy chłopaka płoną dziwnym światłem, a ich normalnie jasna barwa wydaje się teraz nienaturalna. Jakby nosił kilka warstw szkieł kontaktowych, które uwypukliły mu źrenice.

\- Uciekajcie! – dodaje szybko Stiles. – Ona chce was zamknąć – krzyczy coraz głośniej.

Derek jednak na razie jest zajęty nie całkiem widzialnym przeciwnikiem. Unika kolejnego ciosu i przygotowuje się do wyprowadzenia kontrataku, gdy nagle uderza w coś płaskiego. Nie musi upewniać się, żeby wiedzieć, że podczas niewielkiej szamotaniny zostali wrzuceni dokładnie tam, gdzie istota ich chciała.  
Scott otumaniony podnosi się z ziemi, a Stiles stara się wyrwać, ale więzy są zbyt ciasne. Niewielka ciemnowłosa kobieta staje za nim z uśmiechem na ustach, ale coś w niej jest nie tak.

\- Darach – mówi Stiles, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Jennifer, wypuść ich – warczy chłopak.

To dość ciekawe, że brzmi to jak żądanie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znajdują.

Kobieta jednym palcem zaczyna śledzić żyłę, która pokazała się na szyi Stilesa i Derek ma dość. Głuchy warkot wydobywa się w jego gardła, bo cholera, ale ta szyja, ta skóra należy do niego. I nikt nie ma prawa jej dotykać.

\- Miałeś swoją szansę chłopcze – mruczy kobieta, a potem wbija w Dereka swoje ciemne oczy.

Stiles spina się, jakby się spodziewał tego, co się stanie. Derek na ból, którzy przenika jego kości nie był przygotowany. Upada na kolana, a Scott próbuje go dotknąć, ale odskakuje jak oparzony.

\- Spalę go od środka – mówi kobieta tymczasem.

\- Wtedy cię zabiję – odpowiada Stiles. – Jeśli ich wypuścisz…

Śmiech przebrzmiewa w pustym lesie echem.

\- Zaraz tutaj będą przedstawiciele dwóch watah – informuje ją Scott. – I policja – dodaje.

\- Moja moc nie ma granic – mówi kobieta butnie. – Ziemskie i magiczne prawo mnie nie powstrzymają – dodaje i całe szczęście czar, którym uraczyła Dereka, słabnie.

Ból nie znikł, ale przynajmniej zszedł do poziomu, w którym mógł funkcjonować.

\- Dam ci to, czego chcesz – obiecuje Stiles, gdy tymczasem Scott ląduje na ściółce.

Derek ma zamęt w głowie i jedyne na czym może się skupić to kontrolowanie bólu, który falami obmywa jego ciało.

\- Dam ci to czego chcesz! – krzyczy Stiles, gdy Derek ponownie uderza o ziemię.

\- Wezmę sobie to sama – mówi kobieta radośnie.

\- Mam na nadgarstku wydrapaną runę, która uniemożliwia zabranie mojej magii. Nie uda ci się bez mojego pozwolenia, a nie dam ci go, gdy któremuś z nich coś się stanie – wyjaśnia Stiles pospiesznie.

Scott podnosi się na łokciu i patrzy na Dereka nie mogąc skupić wzroku. Hale kręci przecząco głową w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. Nie wie jak przebić się przez granicę z popiołu, a w tej chwili są zbyt słabi na walkę.

\- Stiles, nie rób tego – mówi Derek, bo tylko na tyle go stać.

Dusi się, gdy to przeklęte gorąco zabiera mu powietrze z płuc.

\- Dam ci wszystko, rozumiesz? Bez mojej pomocy nigdy tego nie uzyskasz… - zaczyna Stiles od nowa, a w jego głosie słychać panikę.

Derek nie chce nawet spoglądać na Scotta obok. Powietrze jest przesiąknięte ich potem i chyba nawet ludzki nos wychwytuje ten zapach zmieszany z krwią.

\- Otwórz połączenie, a przeleję w ciebie wszystko co mam – ciągnie dalej Stiles.

Derek nie widzi co robi Darach, ale słyszy, że kobieta przemieszcza się z łatwością. Coś wibruje ponownie, wzrasta, gdy słowa szeptane w nieznanym mu języku wypełniają przestrzeń. To chyba oznacza, że kobieta nie potrafi utrzymywać kilku czarów na raz, bo magia, która torturowała ich wcześniej rozpływa się bardzo szybko i Scott wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

Stiles jest wciąż związany z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, a jego oczy wpatrują się w Jennifer. Blednie z każdą chwilą, a kobieta uśmiecha się coraz szerzej. Nie widać magii i to pewnie normalne, ale Derek czuje jak Stiles słabnie. Nie ma to jakiegoś specyficznego aromatu, po prostu to wie i chyba Scott też instynktownie to wyczuwa, bo dotyka dłońmi bariery, której nie mogą przekroczyć.

Derek nie wiele ile czasu mija, ale minuty ciągną się w nieskończoność. A potem nagle Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.

\- Zabiłabyś ich, prawda? – pyta chłopak.

\- Zabiję ich, gdy tylko umrzesz. Może zostawię w tobie życia na tyle, byś mógł to oglądać – mówi Darach.

Stiles uśmiecha się krzywo i z trudem utrzymuje głowę prosto.

\- Co robisz? – pyta nagle Jennifer niespokojnie.

Stiles uśmiecha się wrednie, a potem zamyka oczy i jego ciało wygina się w łuk. Darach wydaje się z siebie nieludzki krzyk i na jej ubraniu pojawiają się płomienie. Samochody parkują za nimi, ktoś krzyczy i Derek słyszy strzały, ale kule zatrzymują się na barierze z magii.

Nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od kobiety, która spala się na ich oczach.

\- Pogoń za magią, która cię zabije, czy to nie ironia losu, gdy masz wszystko i to prowadzi do twojego końca? – pyta retorycznie Stiles.

Jennifer robi niepewny krok w stronę chłopaka, ale jest tylko płonącą pochodnią. Powietrze przesiąka smrodem palonego mięsa i Derek ma ochotę zwymiotować.  
Ciało Stiles wygina się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż nikt nie wierzył, że to możliwe, a Darach zmienia się w kupkę popiołu.

Uwolniona magia rozchodzi się falą wokół z taką siłą, że wywraca Scotta, który kurczowo przyciskał się do bariery. Linia popiołu zostaje zerwana i wpadają do środka akurat w chwili, gdy Stiles zamyka oczy.

ooo

Stiles budzi się lekko oszołomiony. W jego nozdrza uderzają silne, pomieszanie zapachy, których nie potrafi rozpoznać, chociaż jeden z nich wybija się ponad wszystkimi. Cholerny szpital.

Otwiera oczy i nie czuje się zbyt pewnie z tym, że nikt nie siedzi na krześle obok. Można było się spodziewać, że ktoś chociaż będzie czuwał. Możliwe, że był nieprzytomny tak długo, że nie wie który mają rok, a Derek już dawno znalazł sobie żonę albo męża, których Talia akceptuje w całości.

Zaczyna panikować, co jest całkiem dla niego naturalne, a potem wspomnienia uderzają w niego jedno po drugim. Samolot, rozmowa z dziewczyną, która bała się latać i to, że okazała się ona Darach. Potem wszystko przez chwilę jest we mgle, ale na pewno gdzieś tam był Scott i Derek, bo pamięta ich krzyki.

Zamyka oczy, starając się oddychać wolniej i siada na łóżku, czując się jak idiota, bo szpitalne ubranie podwija mu się i jego tyłek jest nieprzykryty. Nie ma jednak siły, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Lekko kręci mu się w głowie, więc kładzie rękę na szafce dla pewności i natrafia na niewielkie pudełko. Małe, eleganckie puzderko przypomina mu niemal natychmiast o Dereku, bo Hale używał takich, właśnie z symbolem watahy, triskelionem wytłoczonym w drewnie do przechowywania spinek do mankietów, które przekazywano mężczyznom w jego rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Otwiera pudełko wiedziony ciekawością i zamiera, bo pozbawiona przesadnych zdobień zwykła obrączka ma wytłoczona symbol watahy Hale'ów z podwójnym 'S' wpisanym w środek.

Nie bardzo wie, co powinien zrobić, bo głowa dobija go, a kark pali żywym ogniem. Teoretycznie nie powinien żyć, więc dotyka delikatnie skóry na złączeniu szyi i barku. Nie ma tam śladu po ugryzieniu, ale kiedyś na pewno było, bo małe iskierki magii łaskoczą go w opuszek palca.

Ktoś otwiera drzwi i nagle słyszy kłótnię na korytarzu.

\- Zostanie tutaj – mówi jego ojciec dobitnie.

\- Zabieram go do domu – warczy Derek.

\- Tutaj jest jego dom! – Teraz to na pewno jest krzyk.

Melissa zamiera w drzwiach, jakby nie spodziewała się go przytomnego. Stilesa nagle ciekawi jak długo spędził w szpitalu, bo kobieta wygląda normalnie, tak jak pamiętał ją, gdy widział ją ostatnio. No może wtedy nie była taka blada.

\- Obudził się! – obwieszcza Melissa i nikt nie mówi już nic więcej, a Derek wpada przez drzwi i zamiera, widząc go z pudełeczkiem w dłoni, które Stiles upuszcza niemal natychmiast.

\- Ja chciałem… - jąka nagle Hale, podnosząc puzderko i pierścionek.

Stiles nie wie czy się nie roześmiać, bo Derek pachnie czymś dziwnym, jakby strachem i zażenowaniem. Kolejna myśl uderza w niego z całą siłą, gdy orientuje się dlaczego nagle słyszy tak wiele. Szepty, które wydają się dobiegać z bardzo daleka, zapachy, których nie czuł wcześniej. Widział też każdy etap ruchu, który wykonał Derek, a to nie jest dla niego normalne. A przynajmniej nie normalne dla człowieka.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – stwierdza zaskoczony.

Mruga nerwowo, bo jego ojciec pojawia się koło Dereka z wyrazem takiej ulgi na twarzy, że chce mu się płakać.

\- Rafa mnie ugryzł? – pyta ostrożnie Stiles, bo to jedyny logiczny wniosek.

Ta myśl nie jest miła.

Derek błyska w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami i coś nagle w Stilesie sztywnieje, a jego kark wygina się w geście uległości. To coś tak naturalnego, że nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać, a ciepła dłoń na szyi tylko dopełnia uczucia bezpieczeństwa, którego teraz doznaje.

\- Rafael oddał watahę Scottowi, a magia, która się wtedy uwolniła, umożliwiła nam odnalezienie cię – wyjaśnia Derek spokojnie.

Dłoń z jego karku jednak nie znika i to przyjemne, uziemiające uczucie.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia – stwierdza Stiles, bo kolejna z dziur w jego pamięci wypełnia się słodką logiką.

\- Moja matka przekazała status mnie, gdy tylko dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie jesteś przetrzymywany – ciągnie dalej Derek.

Stiles kiwa tylko głową i nie bardzo wie co zrobić z tym, że jego ojciec wciąż stoi kilka kroków od niego, nie dotykając go. Normalnie w takich chwilach dochodziło do znanego dobrze wszystkim uścisku Stilinskich. Bardzo męskiego uścisku.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? Że pozwoliłem na ugryzienie? – pyta ostrożnie Stiles.

Jego ojciec drętwieje.

\- Nigdy nie jestem na ciebie zły – odpowiada cicho mężczyzna. – Nie wiedzieliśmy czy się obudzisz. Derek cię ugryzł, ale… Ale nie wiedzieliśmy czy nie jest za późno, czy ugryzienie się przyjmie… - urywa. – Nie wiem czy to nie sen… Byłeś nieprzytomny dwie godziny… To wciąż ten sam dzień, a Deaton powiedział, że nie wie ile to może potrwać… I…

\- Jeśli się zbliżysz to cię uszczypnę – obiecuje Stiles. – I już nigdy nie uwolnisz się od diety i warzyw – dodaje.

Jego ojciec wzdycha z ulgą i Stiles nagle czuje, że jest naprawdę mocno przytulany. Zapachy mieszają się ze sobą i tworzą dziwną mieszankę. Jest trochę zaskoczony, że jego zmysły nie wariują, ale otrzymuje odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie, gdy orientuje się, że Derek wciąż lekko ściska jego kark. Musi panować nad jego przemianą za co jest mu cholernie w tej chwili wdzięczny.

\- Czy pozwolicie mi ubrać jakieś spodnie albo chociaż majtki? – pyta z nadzieją. – Obawiam się, że rodzinne klejnoty Stilinskich nie są przyzwyczajone do takiego traktowania – próbuje zażartować, ale Melissa nie jest pod wrażeniem, podobnie jak lekarz, który wchodzi do środka.

\- Nie mamy doświadczenia w leczeniu wilkołaków – przyznaje doktor, ale i tak sprawdza jego kartę, która okazuje się pusta.

\- Będzie skołowany i jedyne co potrzebuje teraz to spokój – wtrąca Derek.

Ma w głosie to coś dziwnego, co kojarzy się tylko z siłą.

\- Moglibyśmy zrobić jakieś badania – zaczyna niepewnie lekarz.

\- Ciśnienie krwi w normie i słyszę jego serce – mówi Derek. – Nie znajdziesz nic podejrzanego. Obejrzy go dzisiaj emisariusz watahy McCall – dodaje alfa.

Lekarz znika tak szybko jak się pojawił i znowu zostają w czwórkę.

\- Stan nadzwyczajny, co? – pyta Stiles niepewnie, bo nie wie co w takiej sytuacji miałby powiedzieć.

Derek wypuszcza z ust westchnienie.

\- Jedz, nie gadaj i pamiętaj, że dziś pierwszy dzień musztry. Masz się słuchać i żadnych bójek. Baw się grzecznie z innymi dziećmi, a jak któryś zacznie, to wtedy musisz takiemu dołożyć – rozlega się z korytarza i Stiles może przysiąc, że to głos papy McCalla.

Scott prycha głośno wcale nie rozbawiony, gdy wgryza się w kanapkę.

\- Czy on właśnie… - zaczyna Stiles z niedowierzaniem.

\- Udziela Scottowi rad jak być alfą – kończy za niego Derek.

Nie rozmawiają o pierścionku przez całe dwa dni i Stiles zaczyna się denerwować. Derek pomaga mu opanować pierwszą przemianę, ale chociaż ADHD znikło, Stiles jest gównianym wilkołakiem. Magia, która została w jego ciele, walczy z tą wilkołaczą cząstką i wszystko jest totalnym chaosem.

Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się wejść w betaformę bez pomocy alfy. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego jest to, że sam otwiera słoiki.

Wciąż są w Beacon Hills, podobnie jak Talia, chociaż pozostali z watahy Hale'ów wrócili do Nowego Jorku pierwszym samolotem. Łowcy sprzątnęli bałagan po Darach i sprawdzili czy nie miała wspólników.

\- Ile razy mówiłem ci, że nie rozmawia się z nieznajomymi? – pyta go ojciec pierwszego wieczora, gdy siadają do kolacji.

To jedyny komentarz na temat porwania.

Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, bo normalnie pomyślałby, że jego staruszek jest zawiedziony, ale nie czuje niczego takiego w powietrzu. Rozpoznawanie emocji idzie mu coraz łatwiej z czego jest cholernie dumny, bo Talia nagle nie wydaje się taka groźna. W zasadzie od kobiety wypływa notoryczny spokój, który niejednokrotnie pozwala mu na opanowanie własnych emocji.

Derek natomiast jest totalną enigmą. Już wcześniej trudno było go odczytać, ale teraz z wilkołaczymi supermocami, które dodatkowo przysłaniają mu obraz, jest to prawie niemożliwe. Sypiają w jego starym pokoju, który pachnie jak kurz i odrobinki szczęścia, jak lawenda i ciasto brzoskwiniowe, co z kolei przypomina mu o matce. Derek jednak nie dotyka go jak wcześniej i to jest trochę irytujące. Wcale nie pomaga mu być zen, więc zaczyna unikać spędzania czasu tylko we dwóch.

Wszystko uległo zmianie, może to wyczuć z łatwością. Derek nie dotyka go już jak kochanka, ale betę watahy, więc automatycznie coraz częściej podporządkowuje mu się zamiast wciągać w dialog.

Drugiego dnia Stiles ma dość i zaczyna zastanawiać się czy na pewno miał ADHD, bo w zasadzie nie czuje żadnej różnicy w swoim zachowaniu i samopoczuciu. Wciąż jest niecierpliwym sarkastycznym dupkiem, bo kiedy kładą się do jego wąskiego chłopięcego łóżka, a Derek stara się odsunąć jak najdalej, żeby dać mu przestrzeń, coś w nim pęka.

Hale jednym porządnym kopniakiem ląduje na twardej podłodze. Jego zaskoczenie jest naprawdę orzeźwiającym zapachem i Stiles prawie jest szczęśliwy.

\- Co do cholery? – warczy mężczyzna.

Stiles wygina się z całych sił, żeby stłumić w sobie wilkołaczą naturę, ale to cholernie trudne.

\- Mam dość – mówi głośno, żeby się rozproszyć.

Nagle jego wcześniejsze żarty o tym, że bety pokazują brzuchy alfom przestają być śmieszne, bo jedyne co nakazuje mu instynkt to położyć się na plecach i pozwolić Derekowi na cokolwiek ten chce.

\- Zrób coś wreszcie – dodaje.

Derek jest zaskoczony, ale przynajmniej mniej zagniewany z powodu niespodziewanego upadku.

\- Co? – pyta Hale.

\- Wiesz, że widziałem pierścionek – zaczyna Stiles, siadając na łóżku. – Chciałeś się oświadczyć, bo umierałem? O to chodziło? Żeby mój ojciec wiedział, że ci na mnie zależało? – pyta.

Derek prycha i to jest dziwne, bo Stiles go widzi.

\- Jesteś idiotą – mówi Hale.

\- A ty jesteś alfą idioty – przypomina mu sucho Stiles. – Jeśli mnie nie chciałeś mogłeś powiedzieć Scottowi, żeby mnie ugryzł – dodaje i przełyka głośno ślinę.  
Te słowa dobrze nie przebrzmiewają w ciemności, gdy czuje na gardle ciepłą dłoń. Nie jest to całkiem zagrożenie, ale ostrzeżenie. To dziwne wiedzieć to bez słów, ale chyba wilk w nim zaczął się w końcu kontaktować z mózgiem.

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że jesteś mój. Nie pozwoliłbym Scottowi… - urywa Derek i natychmiast puszcza jego gardło, jakby parzyło jego dłoń. – Chciałem dać ci czas – podejmuje. – Gdybym spytał cię teraz, nie miałbym pewności czy…

\- Czy odpowiadam jako twoja beta czy kochanek? – kończy za niego Stiles. – Ty jesteś idiotą – informuje go głucho. – Czy kiedy kupowałeś pierścionek myślałeś, że odmówię? – pyta.

\- Zawsze istniała taka możliwość – zaczyna Derek ostrożnie. – Nie dogadywałeś się z moją rodziną, czułeś się niepewnie i jesteśmy ze sobą tak krótko… Jesteś młody… - mówi kiwając głową. – Czy to oznacza, że mówisz mi tak? – pyta z czymś co na pewno jest nadzieją w głosie.

\- Nie – mówi zdecydowanie Stiles poirytowany.

Derek wzdryga się niemal natychmiast.

\- Chcę seksu. Normalnego wilkołaczego seksu bez taryfy ulgowej, bo jeśli uważasz, że nie wiedziałem, że się przy mnie wstrzymujesz to jesteś w totalnym błędzie – zaczyna Stiles. – I musisz zapytać mojego ojca czy się zgodzi. I Melissy odkąd niedługo będzie moją matką i Scotta, bo jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem… - wymienia.

Derek całuje go lekko, ale to wcale go nie powstrzymuje.

\- I chcę, żebyś ukląkł, a ja wtedy udam, że jestem wielce zaskoczony… - zaczyna od nowa, chociaż język, który chce mu się wślizgnąć do gardła wcale mu tego nie ułatwia. – I limuzyny na ślubie, a Scott musi być naszym świadkiem… Jego ślub jest za półtorej miesiąca, więc byłoby miło, gdybyśmy byli już po słowie… Uhmmmm – urywa.

Derek spycha go coraz bardziej pod ścianę, aż nie ma się gdzie cofnąć i jest uwięziony między plakatem z Iron Manem, a rozgrzanym, pachnącym słodko-pieprznymi feromonami wilkołakiem. Jego najtajniejsze fantazje właśnie się spełniły.

Hale zrywa z niego koszulkę i Stiles może poczuć na skórze ostre pazury, które z zatrważającą precyzją drą materiał. Wie, że drży, ale cholera to jest naprawdę gorące. Widzi czerwone tęczówki, które nie odrywają się od niego nawet na sekundę, więc odgina kark, chociaż wie, że nie musi, bo w tej chwili Derek tego od niego nie wymaga. A przynajmniej nie Derek-kochanek. Derek alfa jednak dostaje co chce i mężczyzna zaciska usta, jakby to było za wiele.

Jego wzrok jest zamglony, gdy wbija usta w zagięcie jego szyi. Nie rani, ale to dostatecznie silne, by niosło odrobinę bólu. Z ust Dereka znowu wyrywa się ten zduszony dźwięk i Stiles nie może się tym razem powstrzymać.

\- Czy właśnie prawie zawyłeś do księżyca? – pyta wrednie.

Derek odrywa się od jego skóry i patrzy na niego z zadowoleniem, które nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Moja matka jest w hotelu, ale twój ojciec śpi w sypialni niecałe dziesięć metrów od nas – informuje go wilkołak. – Uniosę cię i będę pieprzył przy ścianie, aż sam zaczniesz wyć, bo zamierzam przypomnieć ci, że należysz do mnie. I będziesz mieć wybór albo zasłonić dłońmi usta, żeby twój tata nas nie usłyszał, albo obciągać sobie, bo ja będę zajęty zdobieniem twoich bioder siniakami, które będą bardzo szybko znikać – szepcze do jego ucha.

Stiles zamiera, bo Derek zdziera z niego bokserki z taką szybkością, że nie ma szans nawet uratować swojej bielizny.

\- A to będzie dopiero początek – zaczyna Hale. – Wiem, że sprawdzałeś jak szybko możesz wrócić do gry. Słyszałem cię, gdy byłeś pod prysznicem. Nawet, gdybym nie był wilkołakiem, godzinna kąpiel i tak zwróciłaby moją uwagę – szepcze. – Ile razy doszedłeś Stiles, zanim zdecydowałeś, że chyba czas zejść na śniadanie? – pyta i to na pewno pytanie retoryczne.

Stiles przełyka głośno ślinę, a do oczu zaczynają napływać mu łzy, bo Derek porusza swoją dłonią w górę i w dół.

\- Mogę ci teraz pokazać tak wiele – podejmuje Derek tym cholernie seksownym szeptem. – Wiesz jak długo możemy wytrzymać bez snu? Co zrobię z tobą w czasie naszej wspólnej pierwszej pełni księżyca?

Tempo dłoni Dereka nie jest ani trochę satysfakcjonujące.

\- Jak będę karał cię za każdym razem, gdy nie okażesz mi posłuszeństwa? – kontynuuje dalej wilkołak i cholera, ale mózg Stilesa podsyła mu całkiem przyjemne wizje.

\- Będziemy cudowną parą – wzdycha mimowolnie i Derek prycha w ciemności.


End file.
